


Say My Name.

by Little_Miss_Smuttsicle



Category: JacksepticeyeRPF, Markiplier RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Breakfast, Ejaculate, Implied Masturbation, Kissing, Lol that ending though, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Moaning, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Orgasm, Pax - Freeform, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Septiplier - Freeform, implied autoerotic asphyxiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8045779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Miss_Smuttsicle/pseuds/Little_Miss_Smuttsicle
Summary: It's the weekend of Pax and Ken wakes early for free breakfast in the hotel, he hears some funny sounds while in the hallway.... what is it? It just sounds like a whole lot of sexually driven...at 8am.





	1. Sounds Were Heard.

**Author's Note:**

> So....I don't know if this prompt is turning out or will be okay...I'm happy with it but I'm always under pressure when someone else requests a prompt (when its not someone whos completely biased lol). I hope you like it @Scar-redxx :), if not and you have things you want changed or a different direction or even a complete re-do...let me know. Second chapter will be coming up tomorrow (September 16th). Sorry if the first chapter is short, I just really wanted to get SOMETHING out and I also love some type of cliffhanger lol.

It’s the weekend of Pax and the guys have been so busy with events, panels and signings, they needed to take a break and enjoy themselves. It was about 12am and Mark had went off with a group of his friends’ downtown to enjoy the nightlife. Ken went with his girlfriend Mary to the arcade and for drinks. Jack decided to stay in and order room service, he curled up in bed with his Chinese food and mountains of dessert…all the cake and cookies he could ever ask for.

Jack normally was so full of energy and could go all night, he could’ve went out with the group but decided he was actually running out of steam…. _can you believe that?_ He was so exhausted and after he ate his dinner and dessert, he slipped into a deep sleep. Jack was content just staying in with his food. He was also hiding from some funny feelings and thoughts he had all day, the last two days actually. He was more than happy to go off and do his own thing tonight and not be out and about to make his situation worse. _Don’t worry though, he wasn’t sad or angry…it was…something else._

The night went great for Ken and Mary, they had a good run at the arcade and tossed back a few drinks and bar food. They reached the hotel about 1/2am and Ken very quietly entered back into the room, as Jack was in the room next to his. He had a feeling Jack came to crash, he noticed he was looking a little pink in the face….

_“Probably just overworked himself and tuckered himself out.” Ken thought._

Mark and the group though stayed out even later, as a matter of fact when Ken woke up the next morning about 8am, Mark still had not yet returned. Ken had free breakfast on the brain and headed out of his room, that’s when he noticed Mark still had left his bag by his door, that’s how he was sure Mark had not returned yet. He was scratching his head but quickly forgot Mark and thought about pancakes instead. He stood there a moment to yawn and stretch, he turned back into his room calling to Mary but she was knocked out so he went without her.

While he was in the hallway he heard some funny noises. He didn’t know what to make of it but it sounded an awful like something sexually driven. He stopped dead in his tracks, to listen to the sounds, they were pretty close but he couldn’t pin point anything. He stood there a bit….as he nonchalantly eavesdropped on the unsuspecting person or people.

“Mmmahh!”

Ken raised a brow, there was something familiar about the voice. He shook his head laughing, slowly moseying his way down the hall again.

_“I must be hearing some shit, who would be having sex or otherwise….at this early in the morning?”_

“Fuckk! Mark!”

He stopped again, dropping his jaw to the floor. _“IT’S JACK!”  He backtracked a bit, now that he knew where the sound was coming from. “I should’ve known….WAIT…IS JACK HAVING SEX WITH MARK?! IS THAT WHERE MARK IS?!”_

His heart was racing, he didn’t know what to think, say or do. He just quietly cleared his throat and speed walked down the hall to the elevator. He went down to the second floor for breakfast and he had Jack on the brain, _not like that!_   He was just trying to grasp it, how he probably was up there fucking Mark right now.

About 20 minutes had passed and Ken finished his breakfast, he was so nervous to go back upstairs…. _“What if I run into Jack?! I’d be so embarrassed….what if I see them both coming out?! Their walk of shame to breakfast…..?”_

 

Ken went back to the elevator going up, the doors opened and there was Mark…

“M-M-Mark!” Ken smiled nervously.   _“Wait what?! How is Mark coming from downstairs?! Did they finish already and Mark just dipped? What’s he doing now then?!”_

“Hey ken! Had breakfast I see?” Mark laughed, pointing out a jam stain on Kens’ shirt.

He looked down and laughed. “Ya, breakfast was good. Are you uh…. Just getting back?”

“Yes, I’ve been out all night. I can’t believe I will be finally reaching my hotel room this late, or early.” He chuckled.

“Wow, ya…. That’s a late night.”

“Is my bag still upstairs?”

“Yes…last time I checked.” Ken couldn’t make eye contact with Mark.

“How was your night out with Mary?”

“Good, went great. She was too out of it to come for food.”

He paused, biting his lip. He was conflicted about what to do or how to feel….

“Hey Mark…?”

“Yes…?”

“I’m uh worried about Jack…. You should go check on him.” He clenched his teeth.

“Oh? Why what’s wrong?”

“He’s just been acting…off.”

“Okay, well I will check on him then, is he awake now?”

“Ya…he uh….he was when I woke up this morning.”

“Thanks.” Mark nodded, they stepped out of the elevator.

Ken felt his heart sink, he wasn’t sure why he just did that. Like his heart didn’t sink in sadness but in excitement and curiousness and suspense. He was just really curious as to what would happen now.

“Oh no! I forgot I had to make a phone call!” Ken ran ahead of Mark, who was dragging his lazy tired ass down the hall.

“Oh, you better do that.” Mark hiccupped, still tasting liquor on his breath. He wasn’t drunk anymore but he definitely should wash out his mouth.

Ken burst into the room, to find Mary sitting at the table having her own breakfast.

“Hey, where have you been? You went to breakfast?”

“Yes.” He completely disregarded her chipper morning vibe, he scrambled to the wall between his room and Jacks’ and pressed his ear to it.

“What are you doing?” She asked.

“Shh! Nothing!” He waved her away.

“Okay…whatever.” She laughed, getting up to grab another cup of coffee.

 

Mark knocked at Jacks’ door and Jack let out a yelp of shock. His voice cracked, “hold on!” he scrambled to get his boxers back on. He opened the door without checking who it was, there stood Mark. He peaked out the door so only part of his face showed, he wasn’t dressed.

“Uh…..Mark….hi.”

“Are you alright? I heard you might be going through some shit, something off? Are you okay?”

“Wait what…” He laughed nervously, “who said that? I’m fine.”

“Ken did…” Mark raised a brow..

“Oh, he’s probably just worried for nothing. You know him, it’s Ken.” Jack held his breath.

“Is something wrong now? You don’t need to hide from **me** , don’t tell me you aren’t dressed?”

“I’m not.”

“Boxers on at least? …weirdo.”

“Yes…”

“I’ve seen you shirtless before….” He smiled softly, “are you shy even around me? After all this time.

“No that’s not it….”

“Can I come in….?”

“Uh….” Jack was on the spot, “sure sure…” He opened the door further, letting Mark in.

“I just have no coffee in my room and I’m too lazy to get some more. You got any left?”

“Ya.. I do.”

Jack closed the door, facing away from Mark who took a seat on the couch.

“Jack, why are you hiding? Is someone coming for you? You got into some mob gambling debt?” Mark laughed.

“Hahaha no that’s silly Mark! I’m not hiding…”

Mark quickly stood back up following Jack, who ran off into the kitchen. He admired Jack in his boxers. He wasn’t into men but Jack looked good… there was no harm in admitting that.

 

Ken could tell they moved rooms and he signaled Mary to bring him an empty glass. Mary just rolled her eyes and handed it to him, He pressed it against the wall and his ear to it.

 

“Jack….talk to me.”

Jack sighed turning around. “I was just occupied before you came by….”

“Oh, if I was bothering you, you should’ve said something!”

“I….”

Mark grew wide eyed, seeing the little Irishman stand before him all red in the face. “Do I want to know why you have a belt around your neck?”

“No…..”

“You better not be trying to hang-“

“No…..”

Mark grew so red in the face, realizing what this was about. Jack definitely wasn’t trying to off himself….in any way but sexually. _(To off one’s self meaning to take their own life.)_

Marks’ phone buzzed, a message from Ken. _“He was moaning your name, loudly. I could hear it from my room, that’s why I told you to go check on him.”_

Marks’ phone fell out of his hand, hitting the floor.

“Mark!” Jack reached out to grab it, “are you still drunk, please go to bed.”

“No I…I just….”

 “Mark, is something wrong with YOU?!” Jack frowned.

“Ken……told me to come over here for a reason….and I just figured out why…..”

It hit Jack like a ton of bricks but he wasn’t sure if 1000% that was it. “ _He couldn’t have heard me…right?”_

Mark nodded his head down, to his phone in Jacks’ hand.

Jack gulped and read the text message…. He let out a sigh of sheer embarrassment. He quickly turned away from Mark, putting the phone down. He almost collapsed, with his hands gripping the counter…. He couldn’t face him.

“Jack…. Is this true?”

 

The silence was so long, Ken kept shushing Mary who was laughing at a morning radio program. “Shhh I can’t hear!” He whispers loudly.

“I don’t know what you’re doing but it’s creepy.” She rolled her eyes again.

                “Something is going on.”

                “With Jack? Is he okay?”

                “He’s with Mark.”

                “Don’t listen to their convo then.”

                “Oh no it’s okay, I told Mark to go over there.”

                “Uh….? Okay….?”

               

                “You don’t have to hide it from me Jack…”

                “Why not? I **did** do it and the fact someone heard me and that you know… YOU KNOW! Why wouldn’t I wanna hide it from you?!”

                “Ya… you’re right I would feel the exact same.”

                “So, you gunna laugh at me? Be upset with me? Are we still gunna be friends?” Jack hung his head.

                Mark came up behind him, grabbing his arm. “Jack, I’m not going to laugh, I’m not upset and we **are** still friends.”

                “So then, what?”

                “I’m flattered actually. I mean it is surprising and I have yet to process it but I’m not upset.”

                “Really?”

                “Yes and to prove I’m not upset and that we are still friends….”

                Mark turned Jack around to face him, Jack was so red in the cheeks like a tomato.

                “I want to watch.”          


	2. I Know You Want To Too.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So now that Mark knows the truth, he was to hear and see for himself....

“You want to…..watch?!” Jack was flabbergasted.

 

                At this time Ken gasped and almost dropped the glass.

                “What? What’s happening?!” Mary was now interested in whatever Ken was doing.

                “Nothing, never mind.” Ken stepped away from the wall, placing the glass down.

                “Uh….Okay….” She raised a brow, disappointed she wasn’t in on it earlier.

                “We should uh, play a game…..” Ken grabbed the remote turning up the volume on the TV.

                “Ken….?” Mary came and sat next to him, she tilted her head like a puppy.

                “Ya…..how about Forza?” He put the game on, to drown out what he knew now.

                She just laughed, shaking her head. She didn’t want to know now what happened, she wanted to leave it alone.

               

                “I do. Moan my name Jack….keep the belt on too.” Mark smiled warmly.

                Jack looked away, hiding his face from Mark. “ _What the fuck….?! Is this for real?! No……it can’t be.”_

“I mean…if you want. I just want to watch.”

                Jack giggled, nodding, “okay….”

                “If you’re shy you don’t have to look at me, I understand.”

                “Well I’m already so embarrassed but I guess to start I won’t.”

                The two of them head back into the other room, Jack got back into the position he was in earlier.

 

 

“You make me nervous.” Jack covers his face.

                “Just pretend I’m not here…”        

                He shoots Mark a look.

                “I know, it’s not as easy as it sounds.”

                “No, I’ve never had someone watch me. I’ve never had a man watch me, I’ve never had one of my best friends watch me.”

                “Close your eyes till you’re comfortable.” Mark smiled, pulling a chair up to the bedside.

                “Okay.” Jack gulped, _“How am I ever going to get comfortable to this?! He’s sitting there watching me!”_

He closes his eyes, taking his hard dick out of his boxers again and held it in hand. It was growing at the thought of Mark watching, he was taken aback at his bodies’ reaction. He began jerking himself off, he was twitching nervously as he could hear Mark breathe.

                “Mmmmm!” Jack let out a moan, as he stroked faster.

                The more he jerked off, the more he was curious to see Marks’ face but he was too nervous to look.

                “MMMMMfuckkk!” He was rock solid now and he kept going, holding tighter.

                Mark held his breath, watching the little Irishman pleasuring himself. He was so turned on by it and he didn’t know why…he didn’t know why he was doing any of this but he loved it. He didn’t feel shame or anything but he too was taken aback by his bodies' reaction and by the events that have been unfolding.

                Jack couldn’t keep his eyes closed any longer, he opened them but stared down at the bedspread. He couldn’t meet Marks’ eyes…..his cheeks burned up. He then pulled tight to the belt around his neck, he gasped for air letting out his choked moans of arousal.

“Fuucccckkk Mark!!! Yes!!”

Mark let out a deep groan himself. Hearing Jack say his name was something…..something he had never thought Jack would make him feel.

The high Jack was feeling, got his toes curling, he jerked off harder….faster, “Fuck fuck fuck fuck!!! Mark!!!”

Mark was fighting the urge to touch himself, he wanted to so bad. He knew Jacks’ high pitched moans, would be stuck in his head for the rest of his life. He palmed his dick outside the jeans and sighed.

Jack looked up at him with his baby blues, they were just melting Marks’ soul, “Go ahead Mark…I know you want to.” He spoke in such a soft but sexy tone, it was so naughty yet so innocent….that was Jack in a nutshell.

“Do what?” Mark blushed, trying to hide he was tempted to touch himself.

Jack gave him puppy dog eyes, “pleasure yourself while you watch me.”

He let out a sound, he completely lost it, hearing Jack talk like that. He bit his lip, undoing his pants and pulling his dick out of his boxers. He leaned back in the chair and spread his legs to get more comfortable.

“Mmmm.” Mark softly moaned as he began jerking off as well.

Mark had a nice thick dick that made Jack’s mind go wild, he could only imagine what Mark felt like. _“Holy fuck!! What?! I….”_

“Mark!! Yes!!!” Jack stroked faster, tightening the belt again.

Mark jerks off faster himself, holding tight. His mind too was racing with crazy thoughts. He couldn’t get over how tiny of a body Jack had. _“I could just grip tight to that little waist of his, fuck him till he couldn’t hold himself up……wait what?!”_

“Fuck!” Mark groans deeply. They lock eyes and he could just cum looking at the Irishman’s’ adorable face.

Jack chokes out all his moans, gasping for air. With each inhale he feels the high run through his veins. “Ffffccckkk! I aaahhh!”

“Cum for me Jack!” Mark growls holding so tight to his throbbing dick as he jerked off.

Jack jerked off faster, he could no longer make eye contact with Mark, as he was about to burst. “Fuckkkkkk Marrrrkkk!!!” His body shook like a leaf as he came, it was just what Mark pictured but more.

Mark was about to cum himself but he was hoping Jack wasn’t finished just yet.

“I want you to cum for me.” Jack smirked looking up at Mark.

Mark stands, coming over to Jacks’ side. He tugs on the belt and Jack moans loudly, “I want your help, if you don’t mind?”

Jack paused, he WAS dying for Mark to ask him but he never thought he would. He opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out “aaaaa!”

“No, I wanna fuck you.” Mark loosened the belt, removing it and putting it off to the side. He leans over him, taking his chin in hand and kisses him deeply.

“I thought you’d never ask.” Mark stole Jacks’ breath and he was so weak. He was still rock solid and he knew after Marks’ proposition, he wouldn’t have to worry about going soft.

“I’ve been imagining how tight you are.”

“You’re gunna stretch me out, you’re so thick.”

Mark paused.

“In my bag, front small pocket.”

Mark nodded and smiled, going into the bag and grabbing lube. He lubed himself up really well, returning to Jack. He climbed into bed with him and they went back to making out.

“Fuck me Mark.” Jack giggled smiling.

“Oh I will.” He smirked, laying Jack down upon the bedspread. “Wanna roll over or-”

“Sure.” Jack rolled over onto his stomach with no hesitation, giggling uncontrollably.

  Mark also wasted no time, he reached out taking Jack by his tiny waist. Mark exhaled deeply feeling his soft skin, it was better than he imagined….already. He pulled Jack up onto his hands and knees.

“Fuck me already Mark!!” Jack whined, looking back at him.

“Be careful what you wish for.”

Mark teased Jacks’ hole with the tip of his dick.

Jack let out a whimper as he was blushing again, he couldn’t look him in the eyes.

The moment Jacks’ eyes weren’t on him anymore, Mark slowly eased himself into him.

“AHH!” Jack bucked, he had never had a man inside him before, it was definitely more than he thought he could handle.

“Fuckkk Jack! You’re so tight, I’m going to wreck you.” Mark hissed, he was squeezing him so tight and he could cum already.

Mark had never fucked a guy before but he was sure, that no one would feel as good as Jack does right now, “Mmmmm!” He fucks Jack starting off with nice slow thrusts, to get them both acquainted to the new feeling.

“OHHH fuckk Marrrkkk!!!” Jack clenched his teeth as he picked up speed, fucking him harder.

“Good god Jack you’re so tight!! I can’t!!!” It hurt so good and Mark was ready to cum but at the same time he never wanted to finish.

“Can’t handle me?” Jack let out laughing moans.

“You’re mistaken babyboy, YOU can’t handle ME!” Mark pulled Jacks arms behind his back, fucking him deep.

Mark wasn’t bluffing, not even close.

“MARKK!! MY INSIDES!!!” Jack cried out drooling all over, feeling Mark only half dick in.

“MMMMmfuuuckkkkk Jack!” He hissed, “I wanna cum inside you.”

“Mark! Don’t talk like that!” Jack closed his eyes in embarrassment.

“Well I do, I wanna cum sooo deep!” Mark repeated, fucking him harder and deeper.

Tears of pleasure ran down Jacks’ cheeks, “I wanna cum again!”

                Mark pulled Jack back, getting deeper inside him….balls deep. “Fuck fuck fuckk!! Ahhh!! I’m cumming!”

                He leaned over and bit Jacks’ back, fucking with all he had, cumming deep inside him.

                “Owwwww!!!” Jack hissed and along with the pain he came so hard, he fucking loved it. His body was so weak he couldn’t move.

                Mark slowly pulled out and came seeped out of Jacks’ hole.

Jack fell forward onto the bed, unable to move. He was breathing so heavy that he couldn’t speak.

Mark rolled over, lying next to him. He too couldn’t catch his breath and both of them laid there motionless and exhausted.

 

                In the next room Mary took a deep sigh, thinking about how loud they were…..she looked over at Ken who was bright red in the face.

                “You don’t happen to have a cigarette?” She asks.

                “We don’t even smoke…..”


End file.
